Demi Kamu
by Karupin.69
Summary: HIATUS. Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata, tetapi Neji menentangnya. Naruto harus menjalani beberapa tantangan dari Neji. Tantangan apakah yang diberikan Neji pada Naruto? Read to find out xD *CROSSOVER
1. Neji Yang Aneh

Story : Demi kamu... (c) Karupin69  
Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi kishimoto

Halo! Lama tak jumpa, ini FanFic kedua Karupin69 nih!! Kali ini ceritanya tentang Naruto yang berjuang untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Selamat membaca dan semoga menghibur!

**Chapter I**

"Hmm…" Hiashi Hyuga menggumam sambil manggut-manggut. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras. "Oom, udah belom mikirnya? Udah ampir setengah jam neh!" Naruto Uzumaki udah ngga sabar. "Iya ayah… Jadi gimana? Setuju ngga?" Hinata juga ikut-ikutan ngga sabar. Muka Naruto dan Hinata udah pasang tampang memelas.

"Hmm… Kalo' saya', sih… Terserah Tuwan Namikazze sama' Nyionya Uzumaki sajjha…" Gitu kek dari tadi! En kayaknya gak usah pake logat Jowo deh!

"Oooh, jadi, kalo mami papi nya saya setuju, jadi Oom juga bakal nyetujuin, gitu?" Kata Naruto mulai semangat.

"Hmm… Iya deh. Jhadi, gimana', Tuwan Namikazze, Nyionya Uzhumaki'?" Hiashi berpaling pada mami papinya Naruto itu.

"Wah, kalu kami sih, setuju banget! Soalnya, kita penggemar berat ramen! Iya kan, darling?" kata Minato yang (selalu) riang gembira itu.

"Iya," Kushina sekarang menyerahkan secarik kertas yang isinya nama-nama makanan. Lagi apa, sih? Ngajarin Oom Hiashi menghafal nama makanan ya? "ini, saya sudah buat daftar makanan untuk cateringnya…"

Ooh… Gini lho jeng… Mereka lagi nentuin apa-apanya untuk persiapan pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Apa?! Hinata ma Naruto mo nikah?? Iya, bener… Mereka memutuskan untuk segera nikah setelah 3 tahun pacaran…

"Hmm, kalo boleh, ditambah ghudeg khas Jhoggja, bolehh? Saya ndak bisa tahan kalau ndak makan ghudeg… Biar ta' masakin sajha, saya inni pembuat ghudegg propesionnal khok." Pinta Hiashi.

"Boleh banget! Kita juga penggemar berat gudek jokja! Ya kan darling?"

"Kitta? Lo aza kale! Gue engga!" Kushina melototin Minato. Minato emang paling takut kalo udah dipelototin Kushina, abis, biasanya setelah dipelototin, bisa-bisa ada pemandangan piring terbang.

"I-Iya, darling… Hehe, gue aja, elo engga, hehe, jangan melototin gue dong, ka- kan malu diliatin sama Tuan Hiashi…" Minato ngomong gitu sambil mndur-mundur. "Oh iya! I have an idea!" Akhirnya, Minato memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya: Senyuman Maut ala Minato. Kushina membeku tak bisa berkutik. Terlalu takjub sama pesona yang ditebarkan suaminya itu.

"… (Can't say any words)"

"Duh, mami, papi! Jangan candaan terus dong! Kan malu! Ntar ngga selesei selesei lagi!" Protes Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Ndak papa… Saiia jugha laghi nyantei khok… Ya kan, Nejhi?"

Yup. Disitu juga ada Neji. Cuman dia terlalu ja'im, jadi jarang buka mulut. Harusnya sih, si Neji nyontek mottonya Naruto tuh. 'Lebih baik narsis daripada ja'im' hehehe…

"…" Neji diem aja.

"Teu diwaro… Teu ngeunah hate… Ceulina bo—" belum selesei Minato nyanyi, pelototan Kushina sudah siap menikamnya.

"I-iya darling… Ampun ampun…" Minato sampai sujud sujud sama Kushina biar ngga nerbangin piring.

"Kalo saya boleh pendapat…" Akhirnya, sang Neji buka mulut. "…sebenernya saya ngga setuju kalo Naruto sama Hinata menikah."

Siing. Semua diem. Minato yang tadinya sujud sujud sekarang udah duduk manis lagi. Sudah siap pasang kuping untung denger alasan Neji.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kata Hinata dan Naruto berbarengan.

Tiba-tiba muncul bapak-bapak dengan rambut botak. Bawa kertas sama stempel. Terus… "Taanyaknapa tanyaknapa!" Jleb! Abis ngecap ntu kertas, pergi lagi deh. Kok kaya iklan apa tuh, yang di tv?

Hehehe… Nggak ding!

"Ehem!" Tanpa merubah air muka—tetep ja'im—"Soalnya, Naruto itu… BEGO!" Jlebb. Tepat sasaran baget. Di jantung si Naruto tuh mendaratnya.

"Ta-tapi gue ngga bego-bego amat kok!"

"Huh. Duli! Sekali bego tetep belegug!" Lalu Neji mengambil bubuk hitam dari dalam sakunya, lalu komat-kamit baca mantra. Gak tau mantra apa. Entah ninjutsu, genjutsu, apa taijutsu ya? Yondaime yang mantan Hokage aja ngga tau. Apalagi Naruto yang (katanya) bego bin belegug itu.

Pokoknya, semua jadi pusing spuluh keliling deh, yang udah ngirup bubuk itu. Hiashi langsung mual-mual terus lari ke kamar mandi, Kushina mati suri, dari mulut Minato keluar buih pertanda ajal sudah menjemput.

Naruto yang ngga kena pengaruh dari mantra tersebut, berusaha membangunkan mami papinya. Ia guncangkan tubuh maminya, "Mami! Mami! Bangun dong!" Kushina tetep ngga bangun. Terus ke papinya. "Papi!" udah diguncangin, udah ditereakin, udah ditamparin, tetep kaga bangkit.

Begitu juga Hinata. Dia panik setengah mati. "Ayah, bangun! Ayah! Ini deh! Aku buatin gudek sebaskom! Aah! Ayah!" Ternyata jurus gudeg udah ngga mempan buat Hiashi. "Ko ayah jadi budek gini seh!"

Hinata dan Naruto yang kecapean ngebangunin mami papinya, pingsan barengan.

Sedangkan Neji sendiri malah ketawa ketawa ampe ludahnya muncrat kemana-meni. (Bayangin. Seorang Neji!)

"Wakakakakakakakakak! Wekekekekekekekek! Waka—ohok ohok! Gila, kebesekan nih. Terusin lagi ah… Wakakakakakakakak! Wekekekekekek!" Saking semangatnya Neji ngakak, dan semakin banyak percikan hujan lokal, semua orang pada bangun lagi gara-gara—Ya, itu, kena hujan lokal—Neji.

"Huh. Akhirnya kalian bangun juga. Kalian ngga papa, kan?" Sekarangm Neji malah bersikap (so') baik kepada semuanya.

"Hoahmm!" Naruto nguap. Hampir aja ada lalat yang masuk. Tapi ngga jadi. Keburu dijilat sama Gamakichi yang ikut nimbrung. "Gue kenapa, sih? Gue pingsan ya? Tadi kayaknya gue ada di kayangan… Ko jadi disini lagi sih? Oh iya… Bidadarinya juga seksi abis lho… Hehehe…"

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya datang begitu dengar kata-kata 'seksi' "Mana mana! Katanya ada yang seksi!" Jiraiya clingak clinguk siapa tau ada cewek telanjang. "Yo! Halo sensei!!" Minato denga cerianya dadah ke Jiraiya.

"Gak ada woi! Sennin Mesum! Tadi gue cuma mimpi doank!"

"Yaelah, Naruto. Ck ck ck… Sayang sekali… Eh, ada Gamakichi! Ikut yuk! Sekarang kita berburu ke onsen! Bwahaha!"

"Ayo! Siapa tau gue bisa dapet jodoh juga!" Lalu Gamakichi berlalu bersama Jiraiya.

"Dadah senseii!" Minato dadah lagi sama Jiraiya.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, jadi gimana? Naruto dan Hinata ngga jadi menikah kan?" Kata Neji dengan nada kemenangan.

"Tentu saja dibatalkan!" Kata Minato, Kushina, dan Hiashi berbarengan.

Kok??

"Lho!?" Hinata dan Naruto baru ciuman, eh—siuman sekarang pingsan lagi karena kaget. Nggak ding.

"Iya, kalian ga usah nikah segala deeh… Hidup kan masih lamaa, udah, pacaran aja terus sana! Lagian Naruto yang bego juga ngga cocok ma Hinata yang anggun, ya kan darling?"

"Iya tuh! Naruto kebegoan untuk mendampingi hidup Hinata…"

"Iya, bhener ntu, katha Nyionya Uzhumakhi sama Tuwan Namikazze… Kamu ndak pantes sama buah hati saiia…"

Hinata udah berkaca-kaca, Naruto udah bercermin-cermin.

Emang gue sebego apa, ya? Naruto membatin. Gue kan lulusan SMA, emang sih, ngga ngelanjutin kuliah, abis sibuk ikut ujian jonin sih, ga lulus lulus gue! Gimana mo jadi hokage, ya? Iya sih, gue emang ngga pantes ma Hinata. Dia yang begitu sempurna, dimataku dia begitu indah, dia membuat diriku akan slalu memujanya… Lho? Ko gue malah nyanyi sih?

"…" Naruto tampak sedih seraya berkata pada Hinata. "Hinata-chan… Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji. Aku ini memang bodoh. Aku ini memang tidak pantas untukmu…"

"Na-Naruto-kun… Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Padahal aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tidak peduli kau bego, bodoh atau apalah! Pokoknya katiku hanya untukmu!" Hinata nangis, dia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan marah.

Yang ditatap cuma diem, senyum puas, dan kembali ja'im.

Akhirnya, pertemuan kedua calon besan selesai juga. Mami dan papi papi telah pulang—lebih tepatnya main lagi ke bar—untuk bersenang-senang ala orang tua, tentunya. Kini yang berada disitu tinggal Hinata, Naruto, dan Neji.

"Kakak! Apa maksudmu menghipnotis mereka?"

"Huh. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, Cuma meyakinkan mereka agar kau dan Naruto tidak bersatu. Hoho, ternyata manjur toh…"

"Ka-kakak! Kakak jahat sekali! Menghipnotis ayah dan orangtuanya Naruto-kun!"

"Sudahlah, Hinata…"

"Tidak bisa! Naruto-kun! Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku ingin terus bersamamu!"

"Hinata-chan, tidak menikah tidak berarti kita tidak boleh bertemu, kan?"

"Ta-tapi…" Sekarang Hinata mulai beraksi. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Neji. Wah wah, ngga biasanya, padahal, yang bisanya nantangin duluan kan Naruto, kok sekarang malah Hinata, ya? Biasalah, Naruto lagi pundung abis!

Neji pun berdiri. Mereka berdua saling melotot sampe mata mereka merah dan berair.

"Aduh, kalian berdua ini! Adik-kakak jangan bertengkar dong!"

"Diam, Naruto-kun!" Baru kali ini Naruto dibentak Hinata. Sebenernya Hinata juga deg-degan banget waktu maju buat nantangin Neji. Eh, nantangin apa ya?

"Hinata. Aku ngga mau urusan sama kamu." Neji berpaling pada Naruto. "Kau!"

Naruto tersentak dan maju ke arah Neji. "Apa!"

"Jika kau masih ingin menikah dengan Hinata, kau harus menghadapi aku dulu!"

"Okeh! Siapa takut!" Hm, Naruto banget, ya?

"Na-naruto-kun!"

"Tenang, Hinata! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, demi cinta kita…" Cie cie! Lalu keduanya berpelukan dengan dilatarbelakangi ombak yang tinggi ampir setinggi tsunami.

"Hoi! Udah dong! Jangan cuekin gue!" Neji merasa dicuekin ternyata.

"Sirik aja lo! Ngga pernah pelukan, ya? Kasian banget seh!"

"Heh heh! Siapa bilang! Gue sering ko ama si Tenten!"

"Yey! Si Kakak bo'ong tuh, Naruto-kun! Gandengan aja belom pernah!"

"Oooh, jadi lo sirik ya? Makannya lo nentang pernikahan gue ma Hinata! Ya kan? Hahaha! Kasian lo! Ganteng-ganteng ngga laku!"

"Weh! Enak aja lo! Tapi, setidaknya gue masih 'berotak' kan?"

"Cih. Sialan lo."

"Nah, Naruto! Kalo lo masih kepengen kawin sama adek gue, lo harus nyelesein beberapa ujian dari gue!"

"Iya, iya. Lo kan udah bilang tuh dari tadi. Apaan emang tantangannya?"

"Ada deh! Ga cuma satu. Tapi nyaris sepuluh. Besok gue kasih tau apaan, kapan, dan dimananya. Kalo lo berhasil nyelesein 3 tantangan, maka gue akan cabut mantra ibu lo. 5 tantangan, ayah lo, 8 tantangan, baru deh lo boleh nikah ma Hinata."

"Oke! Siapa takut! Eh, ngomong-ngomong jurus—eh, mantra apaan tuh tadi? Yang lo pake buat ngipnotis ortu gue? Lo tau dari mana?"

"Oh, itu ya? Itu sih bukan jurus. Mantra, bisa dibilang mantra sih… Tapi tepatnya, _kutukan…_"

"Ku-ku-kutuanl!?" Hinata kagetnya setengah mati. "Kok kutu sih?"

"Bukan kutu Hinata-chan… Tapi Ku-Tu-Kan."

"Apaan tuh?" Tumben banget Hinata o'on.

"Kutukan adalah bla bla bla…" Jelas Naruto.

"Oooh, gitu ya? Tuh kan, Kak Neji! Naruto ngga bego-bego amat!"

"Huh!"

"Ngomong-ngomong lo dapet tu serbuk dari mana? Masa lo nyusup ke laboraturiumnya Orochimaru?"

"Engga lah! Masa gue berani nyusup ke Lab nya Orochimaru! Ntar gue bisa dicincang duluan sama si Kabuto. Gini, gue dapetnya dari Harry Potter. Kemaren gue chatting sama dia. Terus yah, kita bisnisan gitu deh. Ya terus dikirimin deh ntu serbuk."

"Masa? Jauh amat ya? Dari Hogwarts ke konoha?"

"Hehehe, ah udah ah! Kita kan sekarang musuh. Hush hush sana pergi! Eh ngga deng. Gue aja yang pergi. Udah kebelet nih… Bubay Hinata!" Neji dadah ma Hinata dengan lebaynya. Hohoho.

**To Be Continued…**

Kira-kira apa ya tantangan yang akan diberikan Neji? Nantikan dalam chapter 2. Hwahaha!

Neji : Kok akunya jadi gila sih?

Karu-chan : Iya! Karena kamu emang gila! Hahaha!

Naruto : Eh! Nanti kita jadi kawin ga?

Karu-chan : Kita? Lo aja kale, gue engga…

Naruto : Ah iyalah! Gue ma Hinata, maksudnya…

Hinata : Naruto-kun, berjuang yaa!

Naruto : Tentu, oh kasihku…

Karu-chan : Hoi hoi! Kalo mo mesra-mesraan sana pergi! Jangan disini!

Hiashi : Ko saya jadi orang jowo ya?

Karu-chan : Duh, ga tau nih! Langsung kepikiran aja gitu. Padahal sayanya juga asli orang bandung kok…

Minato : Hai! Makasih ya, aku dibuat periang!

Kushina : Iya nih, kok aku jadi ber imej galak sih?

Karu-chan : Maaf, ya kushina, abis aku ngga tau sih kamu orangnya kayak gimana…

Karu-chan : Ya sudah yaa! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2! Dan maaf kalo aku ngebojeg ngga jelas, hehehe…

O I A !

Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya!


	2. Tantangan Dimulai!

Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang sangat cerah

Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang sangat cerah. Burung burung berkicau ria di atas pohon, awan yang sangat indah, jadi Shikamaru bisa menikmati keindahan awan hari ini (ga nyambung tuh), mamihnya Naruto udah bikin ramen spesial buat anak kesayangannya, papihnya udah nyuciin motornya Naruto… (gitulah pokoknya! Males ngetiknya!) Pokoknya, benar-benar pagi yang amat cerah deh!

Tapi, wajah Naruto tidak secerah hari ini. Saat sarapan, ia hanya memakan satu porsi ramen. Biasanya sih, minimal tiga. Naruto hanya memainkan garpunya, menatap ke arah ramennya, tetapi pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Kamu kenapa, darling?" tanya Minato pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatao ayahnya saja, lalu berkata dengan lesunya, "Ga papa kok, Pih…" maksa senyum. "Naru cuma ngga laper aja…"

"Bener, nih? Papih belum pernah denger, tuh. Pernyataan 'Aku ngga laper'… Abis kamu laper mulu, sih…"

Naruto cuma ngangguk. Lalu ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.45, ngga tau kenapa, Naruto langsung melototin jam itu, baru nyadar, kalo dia udah hampir telat.

"Hwaah! Mami, Papi! Naru pergi dulu, ya! Udah kesiangan, nih!" Naruto minum susunya cepet-cepet sampe keselek, comot roti yang lagi dipegang papinya, lalu lari ke garasi, menaiki motor kesayangannya, tancap gas!

Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibunya yang (sepertinya) mengatakan 'mau kemana!?'. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah : harus-tiba-di-Gedung-Serba-Guna-Konoha-tepat-waktu.

Yup. Naruto sedang terburu buru. Ia mengendarai motornya sekencang kencangnya, sampai ia menabrak sebuah becak yang teryata si pengendaranya adalah Sai.

"Hoi! Naruto! Lo harus tanggung jawab neh! Ntar majikan gua marah!" Sai ngambek, untung aja becaknya kaga jatoh, nyaris keserempet gitu lah… Dan ekspresinya itu lho…

"Duli! Lagian masa elo marah-marah tanpa ada ekspresinya sih! Datar banget muka lo! Nyahaha! Ntu tanda seru ato tanda tanya ngga berlaku untuk lo, ya? Nyahaha! Udah dulu yah! Gue buru buru!"

Eh, belum tau, yah? Naruto mau ke mana? Hehe, simak saja deh…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback…

Naruto yang baru aja gosok gigi, bersiap mau have a nice dream, tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari Neji.

"Haloh? Neji, ya?"

'Iyes, Nar. Gue mau ngasih tau tentang challenge yang harus elo jalanin…' begitulah suara di seberang sana.

"Oh, Iya iya! Apaan! Gue mah selalu siap!"

'Heh, jangan nganggep enteng yah! Emang lo kira gue rela adik gue musti nikah sama cowo kayak lo? Huh, jangan beharap lo bisa nyelesein tantangan dari gue!'

"Lho? Apa salahnya gue optimis?"

'Huh! Yasud! Besok gue tunggu di Gedung Serba Guna Konoha! Jam 8.30! Tantangan pertama tuh!'

"Oke! Siapa takut!"

'Dan satu lagi… Selama lo belum nyelesein tantangan lo, lo ngga boleh ketemu Hinata dulu!'

"Lho? Lho? Kok gitu sih?"

'Iya! Hinata gue sandra!'

"Nyet, nyet… Masa' lo sandra adek lo sendiri, sih? Nyahaha! Tapi, ngga papa sih, gue ngga ketemu Hinata, kan masih bisa smsan… Hahaha!"

'Iya, kalo hape lo selamat.'

"Maksud lo??"

Tut tut tut…

Tiba-tiba sambungan terputus. Naruto kebingungan. Ni orang kenapa sih? Aneh banget… Tiba-tiba di layar haoe Naruto muncul angka 10 yang lama-lama ngitung mundur… 9 … 8… Kenapa, nih? 6… Nyaa! Kok hape gue jadi panas! 4… 3… Ooooh! Ada apa denganmu? Wahai satu-sarunya hapeku! 2… 1… 0… BOOM! Hape Naruto jadi ancur berkeping keeping.

"Naru! Ada apa?" Mami-papinya Naruto langsung menggebrak pintu kamar Naruto. Namun yag mereka lihat hanyalah sesosok anak mereka yang jatuh terduduk sambil bengong, meratapi nasib hapenya yang sekarang udah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Na, Naruto?" Maminya Naruto mendekati anaknya. "Ko,kok bisa ancur gini, sih?" Maminya menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Naruto masih memandang hapenya yang sekarang telah menjadi serpihan, Minato masih diam di pintu sambil menggenggam spatula. "Hwaa! Kentananya gosong!" Jadi deh balik lagi ke dapur. (ga penting tauu!)

"Mih…" Naruto udah berkaca-kaca. "Hwaaaahhhhh!!" Naruto langsug meluk maminya, (watdepakk!?) maminya balik meluk,

"Cup cup cup… Naruto sayang, jangan nangis dong…" Kushia mengelus kepala Naruto,

Kushina bingung mau berbuat apa agar Naruto berhenti menangis. Ah, aku ada ide!

"Duh, Naru-chan… Jangan nangis lagi, ya… Nih nih, ini kyubi, boneka kesayangan kamu…" Kushina menyodorkan boneka kyubi kesayangan Naruto itu, tetapi Naruto tetap menangis.

"Hiks, hiks… mamiih… Hape Naru ancur… Si, Si Neji masang bom di hape Naru… Hiks, hiks… Gimana, dong?" suara Naruto yang biasanya ngebass jadi childish gitu deh! Mana bibirnya itu lho, manyun banget.

"Cup cup… Ngga papa kok sayang… Taun depan mami beliin hape baru lagi, ya… Kalo sekarang-sekarang kayanya ga bisa, habis uangnya dipake buat ngasih makan rubah-rubah peliharaan kamu… Lagian masih mending, kan? Bukan kamunya yang meledak… Kalo mami kehilangan kamu, ntar siapa yang pelukin mami? Terus, ntar siapa yang mami suruh ke pasar? Siapa yang pijetin mami? Siapa yang suka mami elus elus sebelum bobo? Siapa yang minta ditemenin kalo lagi mati lampu? Siapa yang—"

"Ih! Mami… Udah ah! Naru malu sama readers!" Naruto langsung blushing gitu deh…

"Hahaha! Yaudah. Nanti mami marahin Neji deh!"

Naruto diem. "Yaelah mamih! Kayak Naru masih es de ajah! Sekarang Naruto udah gede, tau!" Naruto beranjak berdiri, suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula, ngebass.

"Udah ah! Naru beneran malu nih! Udah gih! Mamih pergi ajah sana!" Naruto mengibas ngibaskan tangannya tertanda nyuruh maminya pergi.

"Yaelah, si Naru-chan…" sekarang gentian maminya yang manyun, lalu mami manis itu pergi menuju pintu.

"Oh iya. Inget ya, Naruto." Maminya berenti sebentar. Lalu menatap naruto dengan tajam. "Kamu ngga usah ketemu sama Hinata dulu. Kamu masih belum pantes sama Hinata. Kamu masih terlalu bego!"

Nyaa!? Naruto tambah stress.

Nah, ini dia, kerjaannya si Neji. Mantra! Kutukan! Mantra mami-papinya belum ilang bo! Padahal, dulu mami-papinya setuju banget kalo Naruto nikah sama Hinata. Cocok sih. Tapi, gara-gara si geblek Neji, mami-papinya jadi kena mantra apalah gitu, yang Neji dapet dari Harry Potter. Nah, untuk menghancurkan mantra itu, Naruto harus menyelesaikan beberapa tantangan dari Neji. Kalo Naruto udah nyelesein semua tantangan, maka Naruto boleh menikah dengan Hinata.

"Huh. Dasar Neji sialan! Ikut campur urusan gue ajah! Tapi, Hinata! Demi kamu, akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu! Tunggulah aku!" Naruto berpose sedang berdiri di ujung tebing, mengepalkan tangannya, dan berekspresi semangat. Lalu ada ombak setinggi tsunami yang menjadi latar belakangnya, plus sunset yang indah. (itu lho, kayak Lee dan Gai kalo lagi pelukan + nangis… XP)

End of flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesampainya di GSG Konoha…

"Wah ceile. Penuh banget!" Naruto bengong menatap para penonton yang duduk di pinggiran. Ada yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Go! Naruto!' ada juga yang : 'Naruto BAKA' macem-macem lah, pokoknya…

"Naruto!" Seseorang men-sliding tackle kaki Naruto sampai ia jatuh dengan tidak wajar, jatuh ala Choji yang berusaha merebut 'snack' terakhirnya gitu deh. Pantat dibawah (yaiyalah…), kaki teracung ke atas, kepala kejeduk tembok, tangan muringkel… (bayangin ndiri!)

"Eee bujugbuneng kempret kacrut kancing copot!! Ino! Lo ngapain sih! Ngagetin gua segalaa!" Naruto tereak tereak pake toa nya.

"Nyahaha! Hehe, lo gapapa Nar?" seru Ino watados.

"Ngga papa gimanah…" Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu naruto berdiri. Naruto ngusep ngusep pantatnya yang kayaknya sakit.

"Ko pada rame gini, sih? Si Neji mana? Eh, iya. Ko pada bawa bawa spanduk yang tulisannya nama gue?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Iya, kita-kita mau pada dukung elo, Nar. Kita semua udah tau ko' masalah lo ama Neji…" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lho? Tau dari mana, emang?" Naruto masih ngusep-ngusep pantatnya.

"Tenten. Tenten tau dari Neji, biasalah, tiada rahasia diantara sepasang kekasih…"

"Terus, kok ampir sekonoha tau tentang kejadian ini? Ada yang ember ya?" Naruto teteup ngusep-ngusep pantatnya.

"Hhehehe, iya, siapa lagi kalo bukan gue!" Ino berkata dengan bangganya.

"Nyet,nyet. Gitu doang bangga! Dasar ember!" Naruto masih masih masih dan masih ngusep-ngusep pantatnya.

Ino yang bingung karena perbuatan aneh Naruto itu bertanya, "Pantat lo kenapa, Nar?"

"Bisul gua pecah!"

Iiiy, jijay bawang bombay! Ino langsung mundu-mundur, orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka pada melotoin pantat Naru yang terbentang pulau alias nanah (yuck!!) dari bisul yang pecah (yuck! Yuck!!).

"Yuck! Jijay! Elo sih mandinya di kubangan! Kaya gue dong, tiap malem jum'at mandi kembang tujuh rupa!"

"Ooh, gitu toh. Pantes aja wangi lo kaya kunti, jadi si Sai kaga mau deket deket ma lo! Hahaha!"

"Udah ah! Gua jadi MC nya nih!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo! Met dateng semuanya," Ino ada di tengah tengah lapangan tertutup itu dan sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai MC.

"Hari ini, seperti yang kalian tau, akan diadakan semacam pertandingan gitu deh! Pertandingan ini diadakan oleh Neji Hyuuga…" Semua orang pendukung Neji tepuk tangan. Neji sendiri juga duduk di singgasana, eh, kursi paling depan dengan wajah super coolnya.

"Dalam rangka… Ada deeh! Mau tauu, ajah! Yang pasti ini bukan pertandingan iseng isengan… Dan Naruto Uzumaki sebagai peserta tunggal!" gantian, sekarang pendukung Naruto yang emang lebih banyak tepuk tangan, yang di antaranya; Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Iruka, Shizune, dll.

"Seluruhnya ada sepuluh tantangan. Dan satu per satu harus Naruto jalani." Naruto udah pucet waktu Ino mengumumkan itu. Pertandingan seperti apa, ya? Melawan binatang buas kah? Melawan ular kah? Melawan Voldemort kah?

"Dan… Pertndingan pertama adalah…" sfx : jeng jerejeng jejeng!

"Lomba… Makan!! Eh, salah… lomba minuum!!" Yeeee! Supporter Naruto loncat-loncat kegirangan, udah yakin, kalo Naruto bakal menang lomba ini. Secara, Naruto…

"Hweehh, kirain pertandingan apaan…" Naruto sedikit lega, ia maju ke tengah lapangan yang disana telah disediakan beberapa gelas yang berisi air bening. "Airnya rasa apa, ya? Ngga beracun, kan?"

"Dan yang menjadi lawan Naruto adalah… Pendatang dari Seishun Gakuen, ia sangat manis, ah ah ah… Dan juga baik hati, ah ah ah… Eh, sori soda-sodara, saya tau suara saya jelek, hehehe. Yasud, mari kita sambut, Syusuke Fujii!!"

TBC…

Hahaha! Makasih bagi yang udah baca fic aneh ini! Maaf kalo masih jelek!!

I'll try my best…!

Maka dari itu… REVIEW!


	3. Tantangan pertama : Iwashimizu

**Hoho. Langsung apdet nih. Lagi ngga ada kerjaan soalnya, hehehe… R&R yah!**

**Chapter 3**

**Gedung Serba Guna Konoha…**

"Dan yang menjadi lawan Naruto adalah… Pendatang dari Seishun Gakuen, ia sangat manis, ah ah ah… Dan juga baik hati, ah ah ah… Eh, sori soda-sodara, saya tau suara saya jelek, hehehe. Yasud, mari kita sambut, Syusuke Fujii!!" terus Ino tepuk tangan, diikuti oleh semua penonton.

Fuji pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton, sambil kiss bye gituh, ada yang nyalamin, disalamin. Yang dadah, di dadahin. Semua cewek nyaris mati kekurangan darah karena mimisan ngeliat 'senyuman maut' Syusuke Fuji.

"Hai semuanya!" kata Fuji riang sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan tertutup itu. "Saya Fuji, dari Seigaku, mewakili semua anggota Seigaku, untuk bertanding melawan Naruto!"

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari arah bangku penonton yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anggota regular Seigaku. Seperti biasa, Tezuka pasang tampang kul, begitu pula dengan Ryoma. Inui tetep pegang pulpen sama buku catetan lusuhnya, Kaido ketiduran, yang paling heboh yaitu Momo, Eiji, dan Taka yang tangan kirinya pegang raket sambil tereak gajebo, "Burning! Burning!" Biasalah, Taka… Lalu Ooishi yang bisanya cuma senyam-senyum.

(Maap bagi yang ngga tau Prince of Tennis…)

"Waah! Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, Fuji-kun!" kata Ino centil sambil ngeluarin hapenya. "Eh, sori. Foto bareng duku yuu??" lalu Ino dan Fuji pun bernarsis ria pake hapenya Ino.

Cewek-cewek laen yang ada di bangku penonton pada ngiri sama Ino yang udah popotoan sama Fuji, plus dapet kecupan di pipi. Untung Sai lagi narik becak, hehehe…

"Hoi, No! Cepetan napa, sih?" Naruto udah kesel nungguin mulu.

"Oke deh! Nah, hadirin semuanya, seperti yang kalian lihat, di tengah lapangan telah tersedia beberapa gelas air. Dan mereka, Naruto dan Fuji, harus meminum air itu sebanyak banyaknya! Gampil, pan?" jelas Ino.

"Wew! Itu sih gampang! Tinggal minum doang kan?" kata Naruto so' bisa.

"Yaelah, kalian semua belum tau kaan, air itu rasanya kayak gimana?"

Fuji langsung tercekat, buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Inui yang udah ketawa terkekeh kekeh. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

(Inui : spesialis bikin minuman 'gendheng' di Seigaku. Sekali lagi maap yang ngga tau Prince of Tennis..)

"Air itu, bernama… Iwashimizu!!"

"Iwashimizu? Apaan tuh? Air dari bebatuan?" kata Naruto so blo'on.

(Iwa berarti batu, Mizu berarti air. Jadi air dari bebatuan. Yang suka baca Prince of Tennis pasti tau.)

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita mulai saja. Siapa yang paling banyak menghabiskan air tersebut, dia yang menang! Yok, Naru, Fuji, siap, sedia, mulai!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung meneguk cepat cepat air itu. Tetapi ia langsung menyemburkan air itu kembali ala mbah dukun yang lagi jampe-jampe. Dilihatnya Fuji, yang ternyata sudah pingsan kekelepekan kayak ayam mau mati, tapi Fuji sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas Iwashimizu.

Naruto ngga mau kalah, meneguk lagi… _Oeeekh! Rasanya! Kagak nahaan!_ Naruto udah batuk batuk, muntah muntah, fusing fusing mengenaskan.

Ino juga sampe bingung. "Na-Naru? Fuji? Kalian masih waras? Gi-gimana rasanyah?"

Naruto dan Fuji masih berjuang untuk meminum Iwashimizu-nya. Meski sebenarnya perut mereka udah menolak diberi Iwashimuzu.

Dengan segenap kekuatan Naruto, ia menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "I,Ino-chan… Rasanyah, enhak banghet!" "Iya! Kamuu, mau chobba jhuggha??" Fuji yang setengah waras menawarkan minuman itu kepada Ino.

"Eng, engga, trims deh!" dengan pasti Ino menolak.

Sekarang Naruto dan Fuji telah berada di atas normal setelah meminum air itu. Mereka joget-joget kayak Mulan Jameela, kayak Dewi Perssik, Inul, Anisa Bahar, sampai Michael Jackson dengan bohaynya. Suara mereka jadi kayak suaranya Cinta Laura gitu. Nyanyi nyanyi : Udhah ujhyan, nggah dah ojhyek, muanna bechyek… Semua cewe yang naksir Fuji jadi il-fil.

"Wah! Sodara-sodara! Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berduaa?? Oh, MY Fuji?! Are u okay??" Ino udah so' panik tapi sama sekali ngga nolong. Takut nular. Semua penonton udah ngeri ngeliatnya. Naruto udah jogged jogged ala cacing kepanasan, Fuji udah mati, kayaknya…

"Halo Halo! Siapakah yang membuat air tersebut? Air apakah itu?" Tanya Ino pada Neji yang duduk di singgasananya. (Halah…)

Neji langsung nyuruh Inui yang membuat air itu untuk menjelaskannya. Inui pun turun ke tengah lapangan.

Ino menerahkan mic nya pada cowok berkacamata tebal itu. "Hai. Nama saya Sadaharu Inui, kelas 3 SMP Seishun Gakuen, tim regurel tennis Seigaku, umur 14 (mungkin?), keahlian tennis data, dan saya orang paling ganteng di sigaku (enggak! yang paling ganteng itu Ryoma!). Dan saya akan menjelaskan komposisi komposisi air itu. Iwashimzu. Bukan air dari bebatuan, tapi perasan ikan sarden."

(Iwa bisa juga berarti sarden. Mizu berarti air. Jadi, perasan ikan sarden.)

"Komposisinya, ya ikan sarden lah. Ditambah sake, terasi, bayem, pupuk kandang, bedak deo, kol, kencingnya saya, kencingnya kuda, alkohol, cuka, spiritus, dan sebagai pelezat, saya tambah susu yang udah kadeluwarsa."

"Haah?!" para penonton sweatdropped, Inui malah ketawa terkekeh kekeh. Fuji yang biasanya 'kebal' terhadap 'eksperimen' Inui, sekarang udah mati (pingsan deh, aku gag tega membunuh MY Fuji…)

Sedangkan Naruto, bola matanya udah ampir keluar dari tempatnya, belum dia ngompol. _Memalukan! Masa udah gede masih ngompol! _batinan orang-oarang yang pro-Neji. _Anak kaya begitu mau dinikahin sama Hinata? Cape deeh!_

"Ooh, gi-gitu, ya? Inui-san…? Ka-kalo gitu, silahkan embali pada habitatmu…"

Inui berjalan ke bangkunya sambil terkekeh-kekeh, tidak lupa menawarkan kepada setiap orang produk andalannya. Dan semua menjawab : 'no, tengs, ditawarin 1 M pun, sampe mati pun, saiya ngga mau! Trims!'

"Nah, sodara sodara!" Ino mulai lagi dengan suara toanya. "Siapakah pemenangnya? Siapa yang menghabiskan paling banyak Iwashimizu??"

Sfx : Jeng jerejeng jejeng!

Ohiya. Tentu Naruto dan Fuji telah dilarikan ke ruang UKS. (Emang di GOR ada uks yah? Ceritanya ada deh…)

Lalu panitia yang ternyata bernama Ghee (pereview pertama, nih!), menghitung jumlah gelas yang tidak berisi alias telah habis diminum Fuji. "Syusuke Fuji, 10 gelas!"

'Yee!!' 'Suit suit!', tereak paa FG nya Fuji.

Lalu Pink-Violin (pereview pertama chap dua nih…), menghitung gelas kosong punya Naruto. "Punya Naruto… dua belas gelas!'

'Yee!!' 'Suit suit!', para pendukung Naruto kegirangan.

"Yep. Trims ya, Ghee dan Pink-Violin! Jadi, semuanya… Pemenangnya adalaaahhhh… Naruto!!"

Sfx : jeng jeng jeng!

Ada yang standing applause, ada yang sujud syukur, dan ada pula yang tepuk tangan maksa alias para pendukungnya Neji.

Neji pun sweatdropped. _Ngga di sangka, ternyata, si Naruto itu… Cih! Gua kalah!_

Naruto yang sedang terkapar di UKS langsung sujud dyukur. _Akhirnya, gue menang! Gua nikah ma Hinata!! Hinata, gue menang! Sayang, elo ngga ada di sini! Hinata! Abang menang!_ Batin Naruto dengan lebaynya.

"Oke semuanyah! Jadi, skornya, 1-0! Naruto unggul satu poin!"

--

**Malam hari, di depan GSG Konoha…**

"Naruto, kamu ngga papa kan?" Tanya kiba, shino, sakura, semua pendukung Naruto deh.

"Iyalah, ngga apa-apa! Gua gitu lho!"

"Gua khawatir ma kamu, Naruto…" diantara semua pendukung Naru, Sasuke yang paling hariwang sama Naru. Biasalah, soulmate.

"Kaga papa gue bilang, Sas-cakes…! Airnya enak koq!"

"Yasud. Lo mending sekarang istirahat ajah, besok kan udah ada tantangan kedua, kata Neji, tantangan untuk besok melibatkan mental. Jadi lo harus istirahat!" kata Ino.

"Iya, deh, temen temen, tengs ya udah dukung gue… Kalian emang sahabat terbaik gue!"

Semua pada ngangguk-ngangguk sumringah. "Iya dong! Kita selalu dukung elo, Nar!"

"Nah, Naruto! Mulai sekarang, lo harus rajin latihan! Biar lo tambah kuat biar ngadepin tantangan! Dan lo kayaknya harus punya menejer deh, buat ngurusin jadwal latihan lo." Kata Sakura.

"Bener juga, ya. Gue kan ceroboh. Hahaha! Makannya, para pembaca! Ayo review, siapa tau bisa jadi menejernya saya! Hahaha!"

"Yah, dasar elo, nar!" Naruto dijitak semuanyah.

**TBC…**

**Maaf ya, kalo ficnya jadi tambah aneh begono… dan makasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan mereview! Saya senang sekali, ternya masih ada orang yang mau baca fic saya… Hiks, sroth! Nyusut ingus.**

**Ohiya, untuk next chap, bintang tamunya dari anime lain juga! Tapi belom tau anime apah, bingung saya… **

**Review yah! Dua pemenang yang beruntung akan menjadi menejernya Naru dan yang satu lagi bakalan jadi menejernya lawan naru ntar. Mengerti? Aiio ripiuhh!!**


End file.
